


Takaba International Trading Co.

by deecherrywolf



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his grandfather dies, Akihito suddenly inherits the family business. He is now the CEO of Takaba International Trading Company, despite having no idea how to run a business. Luckily his grandfather had hired rather competent men. Perhaps, too competent and all too suspicious. Just what is their deal?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I want to say thank you to all of you lovely Finder series writers. I've read a lot of your stories and fell in love with a lot of them. I never really thought of writing my own until I was re-reading the manga again and the little side stories of Aki being a boss to the three mobsters just made me want to write my own! I'm sure someone has already done this, so I hope I can bring something fresh to the table regardless!
> 
> Secondly - this isn't beta'd... most of my friends aren't into this series, so I wouldn't know who to turn to for that!
> 
> And lastly - I'm terrible with finishing fics, but I'm already three chapters in with this story, so I hope and pray I can stick with it and finish it! (Finishing some of my fics is my upcoming quarterly goal, so here's hoping!)

It had been a nice funeral. Well, as nice as a funeral can be. Takaba Akihito stood there, surrounded by his recently departed grandfather's men, as he looked down at the casket. The ornate flowers swayed slightly with the wind, the green tarp even flapped in the wind. Akihito sighed. He hadn't known his grandfather too well, all he knew was the old man was excruciatingly busy most of the time. Akihito had been raised by his nannies rather than his grandfather. The few memories of his grandfather that he did have were of seeing the man at the dinner table, his hand grasping a cup of coffee, rolex glinting in the artificial light. His grandfather had been very materialistic according to his memories. He smiled sardonically at the cold casket, remembering the prided urns at the family home of his mother and father.

"Only you would want a western death, you old bastard."

"Takaba-sama."

Akihito's nose wrinkled, glancing over at his grandfather's right-hand man. Suoh had been with Takaba International Trading for as long as Akihito could remember. He appeared to be fiercely loyal. "Don't call me that. You called my grandpa that."

"My apologies, Akihito-sama, but as the sole heir to Takaba International Trading Company, you are now Takaba-sama."

"Still doesn't make it any less weird."

"Let's get you home, Takaba-sama."

Akihito allowed Suoh to guide him to the limo, feeling hollowed out. His eyes caught the sight of a man dressed to the nines. The slick suit made his massive shoulders look all the more intimidating, his chest seemed to stretch on for miles. Akihito sucked in a breath when their eyes met briefly before the man got into his luxurious looking BMW and drove off. A colleague of his grandfather's? He wasn't sure. He shook his head and got into the limo with a sigh, rubbing at his now aching head. After a three day bereavement period, he would find himself head of Takaba International Trading Company. To say he was less than thrilled would be an understatement. His grandfather had left him in charge and he'd abide by his wishes only because the old man – despite rarely being around, had given him everything he had always wanted. Akihito may be a spoiled “bocchan”, but he was grateful for everything his grandfather had provided.

The sight of his childhood home was a rather bittersweet one right now. He hadn't been there in six years. He had left to go to university when he was seventeen and had lived with friends as he took business classes and photography classes. Once he graduated, he began freelancing with his photography and had been doing that ever since. Now he'd have to give that up. His head swam at the mere thought. Suoh had assured him that his grandfather's underlings were all very competent and would help him to the best of their abilities, but somehow that didn't quell the nervousness that pulsated in his mind.

“Akihito!”

Akihito blinked as he exited the limo, looking up to see a rather stout woman stomp over. Her salt and pepper hair pulled into a familiar tight bun and her red painted lips drawn in a tight frown. Akihito smiled as she proceeded to come over. His old nanny, Kakihara Sumire, had practically raised him as a child. He had fond memories of her feeding him, giving him baths, and taking him to the park on Sundays.

He also had memories of her fierce spankings. Which he just now received. A quick 'thwap' on his bottom made him screech and rear back, placing his hands protectively over his butt.

“Nanna! What are you doing!?”

“How dare you not visit here, not even once! I thought I raised you better than that. I didn't think it would take Takaba-sama DYING to bring my little Akihito back!”

Akihito frowned down at the teary-eyed woman. Had she always been this small? He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. “I'm sorry nanna. I've been busy, you know that.”

She sniffled, pulling out of his comforting embrace. “Yes, I suppose I do. Your grandfather was proud of you, Akihito. “

Akihito smiled at that, but somehow doubted her words. He could remember poignantly the arguments he'd have over the phone with his grandfather. Mostly about his interest in photography and journalism. His grandfather had always thought 'the press' was the devil's workers. Dragging people through slime just for a scoop. But not Akihito, he had always admired the work that went into it all – but most importantly, the masterful photography. He sighed at the memories of all his freelance work - it had been the time of his life.

But now, he had responsibilities to uphold. In reverence to his grandfather, he would uphold them.

“Suoh, dear, come inside as well.” Sumire reached up to pat Suoh on the shoulder. It was funny seeing Sumire speak so tenderly to Suoh, especially with how intimidating the man looked, but everyone was use to it. The woman was like a mother to them all. Akihito stepped inside and felt himself shudder. It still smelled the same. The scent of expensive leather and clean wood floors. He swallowed around the lump building in his throat as he made his way toward the staircase, running his hands over the wooden railing, finding the nick in it where he had fallen off, trying to ride the railing down as a kid.

He climbed the stairs and quickly found his room, amazed at how unchanged it was. The only thing that had been changed was his old posters had been taken down. But everything else was the same. He sighed, falling onto his bed and inhaling the scent of his old room. It had lost a lot of his own smells, but the faint scent of the laundry detergent he had grew up with was comforting. He felt exhausted after today and the next couple of days were only going to get worse.

The only thing he disliked about his room, was the fact he could hear everything through the vents. The sound of Sumire piddling in the kitchen and her murmuring something. It was, in its own way, comforting he supposed. Just when he was on the brink of a nap, he heard Suoh speak – catching his attention.

“Kirishima will be moving back in tomorrow.”

Sumire tutted. “I wasn't ever fond of that man, but he always did protect Takaba-sama, I can only hope he'll do the same for Akihito.”

“Of course he will, but we have other matters to worry over.”

“Yes, like how Akihito will adjust to his position.”

Akihito could practically hear the nod in Suoh's voice. “Yes, he will have Asami-san with him though.”

“That Asami... I've met him a few times, he is a sly one, that one. Do you suspect he'll try to take Akihito down?”

Suoh was quiet for a moment before speaking. “Asami-san is reliable, Sumire. He was Takaba-sama's best worker and he had always worked for perfection in his work. He will help Takaba-sama even now.”

“So you say, but I don't trust him. I never have. He has something up his sleeve, I can feel it.”

“You have nothing to worry about, Asami-san has already agreed to help Takaba-sama get adjusted and advise him.”

Sumire merely scoffed now, which had Akihito sitting up. He didn't know who this 'Asami' was, but he trusted Sumire's intuition over anyone else. If she felt there was something off about this guy, then there more than likely was. He filed away the name 'Asami' as he got back up, the smells of dinner rousing his hunger. He descended the stairs, eyes finding Suoh. The man had an odd look on his face and after the discussion he had with Sumire, Akihito couldn't help but wonder why. Sumire turned to Akihito. "Go wash up and sit at the table. Food will be served shortly."

Akihito nodded, walking to the washroom as thoughts buzzed in his mind. How to get information about Asami without being suspicious? After all, he didn't know this Asami and no one had ever mentioned him to his face. He pondered that as he washed his hands.

Dinner was a quiet affair - a drastic change from the livelihood of his apartment. Kou and Takato had always made plenty of noise and encouraged Akihito to respond in kind. It had always been a lively time of day. This, however, was clearly a big difference.

"Would you like a tour of your building tomorrow, Takaba-sama?"

Sumire frowned. "Suoh, he is on bereavement. Let the poor child grieve in peace."

Akihito's eyes narrowed, a light-bulb lighting up in his mind. "Yeah, I think I'd like that. Grandpa would have wanted me to as well."

Suoh nodded while Sumire's frown deepened. But all Akihito thought of was the possibility of scoping out his new employees and zeroing in on the suspicious Asami. He ate his meal in peace, mind racking the thoughts and possibilities of tomorrow's trip to Takaba International Trading. He hadn't been there since he was a small child - memories of imposingly large desks and elevator doors came to mind but not much else. It would be good for him to go there before actually working.

And so the next day approached, Akihito found himself wide awake at an ungodly hour(well, to him anyways) - one he'd have to get accustomed to anyways. He donned his suit and followed Suoh to the limo. He picked at his suit, his face flushed. He looked like a kid masquerading as an adult rather than a businessman... he sighed and leaned back into the plush seat of the limo, glancing around it. Just as he thought of playing around with it, they arrived.

Once at Takaba International Trading, it felt as if he was watching himself via third person, watching as he walked into the building. The receptionist stood up to greet him. Takaba couldn't help but note how beautiful the man was.

"Takaba-san. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Akihito smiled at the lack of 'sama ' and shook the mans hand. "It's your loss too, uhm...?"

"Sudoh Shuu."

Akihito grinned and nodded. Sudoh sat back down at the desk, seemingly sizing Akihito up. "So, what brings you here today? Your bereavement is for three days, is it not?"

"Yeah well, I am curious on what's now mine and Suoh suggested it."

Akihito couldn't help but note how the man clenched his jaw slightly.

"I'm giving Takaba-sama a tour, Sudoh-san." Suoh stepped in front of Akihito, as if he were covering him. It confused Akihito but also made him curious.

"Of course." The voice came out in a rather irritating lit that had Akihito frowning. Suoh guided him to the elevator. They rode all the way to the second to last floor. They stepped into a hallway and Suoh opened the door opened to reveal some desks here and there but more importantly, four men inside. The first one that caught his eyes looked like foreigner, the next rather elegant looking and -

He recognized the third. Those gold eyes held his.

Suoh bowed. "My apologies bothering you all but Takaba-sama is touring and I thought I'd introduce you to him."

Akihito resisted the urge to bow too as he looked at these men. His men.

They looked like gangsters- dangerous men who dealt in drugs, not businessmen to some old man's business.

"This is Liu Feilong, Mikhail Arbatrov, Asami Ryuichi-"

Akihito didn't hear the final name as he zeroed in on his target. So this was Asami. He definitely didn't look like he should be working below anyone. He wasn't dressed as morosely as the other day but still just as slick. Akihito couldn't take his eyes off of him; those magnetic eyes pulled him and the sharpness pierced right through him. And then there was a smirk on that chiseled face, subtle but there. It made Akihito's heart thud hard against his chest.

His eyes widened as the man stood up and approached him. A hand was suddenly extended to him, their eyes still locked.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Takaba Akihito.”

Like melting butter on toast... his voice did something to Akihito he couldn't even pinpoint. It was smooth but with a pinch of roughness, probably from smoking. Suoh nudged him and he quickly put his hand out and clasped Asami Ryuichi's hand. Akihito shook their hands, eyes locked onto Asami's gaze.

“Nice to meet you too, Asami-san.”

Their hands remained connected for a little longer than necessary when a soft clearing of a throat knocked them out of it.

“Don't hog all the pleasantries, Asami. It's a pleasure, Takaba-san.”

“Yeah sure.” spoke Akihito, taking hold of Feilong's hand. He couldn't help but notice how manly the hand was compared to what he had thought. They shook before breaking off. Feilong was scrutinizing him, he could tell. Just as he was about to say something a pale hand made its way in his vision.

“So you're the new boss, I look forward to it.”

Akihito shook hands with Mikhail as well, unnerved by the smile on his face. He stiffened when a hand was suddenly around his shoulders.

“Oh, I definitely look forward to working with you, Takaba-sama.”

The sleazy voice made him turn, meeting eyes of a man he hadn't seen nor remembered his name. “Um? You are?”

The man frowned, looking offended. “Sakazaki! I was introduced back there you know!”

“Ah, sorry I was, uhm...”

His eyes sought out Asami, who had returned to his desk. Suoh luckily jumped in to his aide. “Takaba-sama is still in mourning, you'll have to excuse him. He merely wanted to show his presence to you all as soon as possible.”

“I see.”

Feilong nodded, returning to his desk already. “It shows good leadership. I expect no less from you, Takaba Akihito.”

Mikhail smirked, walking to his desk as well. “Yes. We will see each other tomorrow, Takaba Akihito.”

Akihito could feel gooseflesh pimple up on his arms. Suoh guided him to the door, but Akihito felt those eyes on him again. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and met Asami's gaze one last time before leaving into the elevator. His heart pounded as they went up one more level to the office. He walked in, feeling a little weak. 

How was he supposed to be a boss those men? More importantly, how was he supposed to be a boss to a man of Asami's stature? He radiated power and persuasion. If anyone should have been anointed boss, it should have been that man. But no, his grandfather had been adamant about keeping the business in the family, so here was Akihito with limited business experience being the head of Takaba Enterprises... He sighed and ran a hand over his grandfather's desk – his desk, and looked at Suoh.

“I don't know what I'm supposed to do.”

Suoh remained stoic for a beat and then approached Akihito, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. “You'll be fine, Takaba-sama. You'll have me, Kirishima, who you haven't met yet, but you'll like. And-”

“Asami?”

Suoh frowned, looking at Akihito who was giving him this look. Suoh sighed, his head lowering slightly. “You heard Sumire and I talking, I take it?”

“Yeah, I did.”

Suoh looked up. “Then you must listen, Asami-san was completely committed to the company and he would not let it just sink. He'll guide you and mold you into the company's image.”

_Yeah right, more like his image or else._

That thought rolled in Akihito's head but he didn't dare speak it. The way Suoh talked just now made Akihito question just how loyal Suoh was to his grandfather and perhaps his loyalties lay else where. He swallowed and only nodded, causing Suoh to smile in relief.

“Thank you. You will make a great boss, Takaba-sama.”

Akihito squinted at Suoh before pinching his eyes shut in a smile, his brow twitching. There was no way he'd trust Asami completely now. He'll listen to what the man has to say and take his advice, sure, but the man won't get a head of him. No, he wouldn't allow it. As much as Akihito could tell that Asami would be more fit for the job, Akihito also knew his grandfather would be rolling in his grave if he allowed the company to leave family hands. Especially being swept right out from underneath his feet.

He glanced at the security monitor – looking at the image of the office below, right at Asami who worked diligently. He scowled as he stewed.

_You think you're clever, Asami, but you aren't. I'm already onto you._

Just as he was about to turn his gaze away, Asami suddenly looked right at the camera, piercing eyes glinting and a smirk curving his aristocratic lips.

Akihito shuddered and turned away.

The game was on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for all the nice comments and kudos <3 I really appreciate it, especially with this being my first finder fic. Hopefully with the new year, I'll update more often!

The first day to work was always the most stressful one, this case even more so. Akihito stood in front of the building, his body tight with anticipation as he strode through the front doors, they glided open seamlessly. Suoh and Kirishima flanked him as they walked in behind him. Akihito could feel their presence clearly. Kirishima had recently joined Suoh in the Takaba residence, but Akihito knew deep down that these men were never his grandfather's men. No, they were Asami's men. But unfortunately for them, Asami was not the boss. Nor would he ever be.

Akihito straightened his tie and marched past the receptionist, feeling Sudoh's eyes follow him. He ignored it as he got into the elevator, pressing for the second highest floor. He could only hope the silence unnerved the two of them. Akihito wanted them to be wary, because his trust in them was slim at the moment.

The elevator dinged pleasantly, opening up to reveal the rows of desks. Akihito glanced at his wristwatch, noting that he was two hours early, which is what he had planned. What he had not planned, was for Asami already perched at his desk, working on something on his computer. Akihito felt a sourness seep into him as he stalked past the man and got to the front desk. It was his worker desk, something he hadn't looked over three days ago. His grandfather had always felt work was best done with his own hands, so of course he'd have a desk set up with his subordinates.

“An early start, Takaba?”

The lack of honorifics was both a relief yet an irritant. Asami wasn't doing it to be friendly, he was exerting his dominance in a subtle way. A dominance he'd never truly have with Akihito around.

“That's Director Takaba to you.”

Asami's eyes finally left his computer screen, piercing right at Akihito. Akihito resisted the urge to shudder at that look, keeping his glare trained. He wouldn't back down for this asshole! Asami finally smirked, his elegant brow arching.

“Of course, Director Takaba. I'm just surprised you are early. The previous head was always right on time.”

“And you were always early?”

“Of course.”

Of course... pft. How perfect did this guy aim to be? Takaba glanced around, noticing Kirishima and Suoh hadn't followed into the room, suspecting they were standing right outside the doors in the hallway, protecting them. No, they were protecting Asami and him by extension. That unnerved him more than he'd admit out loud.

“So, Director Takaba, what brings you here so early?”

The way he enunciated ‘director takaba’ irritated Akihito to no end, he glowered at Asami, challenge sparking in his eyes.

“What brings you here so early? You're on a fixed salary, it's not like you'll reap any overtime pay for coming early.”

“Really? The previous head rewarded my efforts like a good boss would, are you not going to uphold his traditions?”

This guy!

Akihito scowled and turned his computer on. “Do as you like.”

“Hm.”

That voice was filled with amusement. Akihito ignored that heavy gaze as he glanced around at the documents on his computer. It looked like his grandfather had been in the midst of finalizing a deal with a sweets company overseas. That sounded easy enough, except it was an English speaking company and Akihito didn't know a lick of English. He fiddled with employee files, seeing who knew the most english.

North American Division Leader – Asami Ryuichi

Akihito's face scrunched up. Screw that noise, he would not bow down to Asami for help in this. The less help he received from Asami the better. Surely someone else within the company spoke English. As he perused the files, he couldn't help but notice a distinct air in the room. It felt heavy and filled with tension. But it wasn't the kind of tension he would expect, no, this tension made his lower belly ache in a very familiar way.

He felt his face grow warm as he peered over at Asami through his lashes. The man wasn't looking at him, instead he looked rather intent on whatever he was working on. But somehow, that presence was demanding Akihito's attention. Somehow, he was sure Asami demanded attention all the time and he got it, Akihito was sure of that.

His eyes widened when those eyes suddenly snapped over, catching Akihito's blue gaze.

“I finished the draft for the proposal for Smithson’s Chocolates, would you like to look it over?”

Akihito frowned. That was the overseas company... it looked like his grandfather had already left Asami in charge of it. Putting petty differences aside, he got up and walked over to Asami's desk, leaning close to look over his shoulder. Time seemed to stop as he took in the scent of the man's cologne. It wasn't a heady strong scent but enough that it was tantalizing. Akihito felt a flicker of shame as his cock twitched in his pants. He tried to focus on the screen. Once he did, he realized the whole document was in English. He pursed his lips.

“Well? What do you think?”

Akihito blinked and turned his head, eyes widening when he noticed how close their faces were. If he leaned just a little closer, their lips could brush. He could smell the scent of Asami's expensive aftershave as well as the mint on his breath from brushing his teeth. The scent of smoke on his person added to the mix of scents, only making it all the more intoxicating. Akihito felt like he could get drunk off this man's scent.

Asami smirked. “Director Takaba?”

Oh, how he wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

“It looks good.”

“...Really?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Asami's face seemed to be laughing at him and he wondered briefly if whatever Asami had wrote was actually a bunch of nonsense – to test him. He had failed if it was. Suddenly feeling a little mortified and down, he lowered his eyes and sighed. He should have expected that... but he did not expect the sudden feel of hands sifting gently through his hair. He blinked and looked up at Asami.

“The previous head wasn't very good at English either. Much more proficient in Mandarin, Cantonese, and Russian.”

Akihito paled, vague memories of his grandfather cursing in foreign languages popped up in his mind.

“Luckily, I know them too. I'll help you, Director Takaba.”

The statement... felt genuine... which freaked Akihito out. His thoughts of Asami had all been negative for the last three days. He had expected this man to be ruthless towards him, jeer at him, and make him step down from his position so he could take it from underneath him. But instead? It sounded like the man was actually going to help him. Akihito's eyes narrowed. What was the catch?

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you helping me?”

Asami's smile was smooth on his face, his eyes closing as his lips twitched into a soft rendition of a smirk. “Isn't that was a subordinate is for? To help?”

Akihito bit into his tongue before finally peeling himself away from Asami's chair. The man's scent and presence did something to his body. It made him feel light-headed and hot. He didn't like it. Akihito walked over to his desk with wobbly legs, muttering an English spoken “Thank you” causing Asami to scoff out a laugh.

Akihito sat at his desk, red-faced. He felt embarrassed at what had just transpired. He had sounded like a complete idiot. His trembling hand took hold of his mouse, his eyes flickering to the screen only to see Asami approaching out of the corner of his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

That had came out in a higher pitch than intended.

Asami raised a brow. “I need to look over the file for a second. It's on your computer.”

Akihito's nervousness died a little at that. “I doubt that. My grandfather wasn't that careless. He probably sent it to you. If not, I can resend it.”

Asami took pause, eyes dancing in what appeared to be amusement before he turned back around and sat down. Ha! Point for Akihito! They were now 1 to 1... the game of theirs had only just begun.

The door opened, causing Akihito to jerk, looking over to see Feilong walking in. The man fiddled with his tie for a moment, eyes glaring over at Asami.

“Brown nosing the new boss already, Asami?”

Asami's lips tilted arrogantly. “Not yet, but I plan to.”

The way he said those words had Akihito's toes curling and somehow he knew the man wasn’t talking about sucking up. His lower belly clenched but he tossed that feeling aside to sigh. “Are you two always like this?”

“They are.” spoke another voice. Mikhail walked in, removing his hat as he did so. His light eyes lit up in amusement as he eyed Asami and Feilong, who said nothing to one another. “They have always had rivalry.”

Akihito blinked, looking between the two of them before glancing at Mikhail who was hanging his hat up. The foreigner turned towards Akihito, brows raising slightly before a playful smile built on his face. “This is a sight I could very much get use to.”

Akihito frowned. “What does that mean?”

Akihito sucked in a breath when suddenly large fingertips were tilting his head up, forcing his blue eyes to meet Mikhail's. The Russian smiled at Akihito with a rather dangerous smirk.

“What I mean to say is, you are much more attractive than the last boss. It will be... a pleasure... working underneath you.”

Akihito gaped, eyes widening as his skin grew a little hot with that statement. He couldn't help but feel the piercing gaze of Asami on the two of them – it felt menacing and full of warning towards Mikhail. It fried his insides and sizzled in there. Feilong tutted.

“Mikhail, control yourself please.”

“Of course, I'm always in control.”

Akihito swallowed as those fingers finally left him and Mikhail strutted to his desk. Akihito rubbed at the place Mikhail's fingers had been. His heart pounded for a moment before he cleared his throat. “A-Anyway, we have that deal to finalize with Smithson’s Company. Asami, I'm leaving you to that. We have a few domestic chains that are interested in exporting. Feilong, you have that down, I'm sure. Arbatov, your file said you were working with a company in Poland, negotiations are going well?”

All of the men looked a little surprised and taken aback by Akihito's stern tone. Ha! Serves them right for doubting him. Mikhail smirked.

“All is in order yes.”

“Good.”

“What about me boss?”

Akihito blinked, glancing over at Sakazaki, who had this weird grin on his stupid face. He actually hadn't seen anything for Sakazaki in the notes his grandfather had on his computer. He leaned back in his chair, threading his fingers nervously.

“Uhm, so what is it that you actually contribute to the company, Sakazaki?”

He hadn't meant for it to come out rude, but for some reason the other three men sneered at that. As if they all thought Sakazaki was incompetent. Hm. That was noted in his mind as Sakazaki frowned.

“I'm quality control as well as working with our importing business.”

“Ah, so you basically are our Japanese Division. I just assumed Feilong was that, being our Asian Division.”

“Well, yeah. He does deal with our local companies that are seeking to export. But I'm talking our little guys that want to branch out in Japan only, plus I check over everything that gets brought in to give it the okay.”

“Okay... then, perhaps you can go do that now?”

Akihito honestly wasn't aware of the fashion he should handle this but as soon as Sakazaki left the room, it appeared the other men found it all too amusing and appropriate. Akihito shook his head and pulled up a stock report on his grandfather's computer. The sound of typing plus phone calls being made in different languages made him shudder. He was in charge of all of this... The sounds of annoyed Chinese, angry English, and another hurried language he could only assume was Russian flurried in the room.

He picked up his glass of water, taking a deep gulp. He blinked over to noticed Asami watching him. He almost choked on his final drink as he stared back at the man, curious on why he was peering at him so closely. The tension in the air seemed to grow in thickness and Akihito narrowed his gaze onto his screen, blocking everyone out until lunch time.

\- - -

“I'll be heading home then, have a good day, boss.”

Akihito stiffly waved Mikhail off, his body tense until the door shut and the sound of the elevator right outside dinged. He slumped in his chair and released a breath he had been holding. He felt beyond tired. If every day was going to feel like this, he'd end up with a head full of gray hair before he turned thirty! He briefly wondered where Kirishima and Suoh were. Suoh was supposed to be coming to pick him up soon to go home, but he wasn’t sure if he should yet. He still had plenty of work to do. Just when he thought of looking for Suoh, the door opened. He sighed in relief.

“Suoh? Do you think Sumire would be mad if I ordered take out and stayed in the office?”

No response. Akihito glanced away from the screen and he suddenly sucked in his lips, eyes widening at Asami standing there – looking amused. Akihito scowled “Still here? Shouldn't you be heading home?”

He felt suspicious of Asami's posture, the way he was eying him with this look on his face. The man suddenly straightened up and was heading over, his body looming over Akihito's frame.

“Shouldn't **you** be heading home?”

Akihito scoffed, swatting at Asami, hoping for him to get out of his bubble. “I'm the boss, I can leave whenever I want. I don't think you mentioned anything about overtime today.”

“No, I suppose I didn't. But perhaps this isn't about overtime, but some after work activities.”

Akihito soured, his body tensing as those golden eyes seemed to penetrate his entire being. Just what was going through Asami's head? What was possessing him to behave like this?

Honestly, did Akihito want to stick around to find out?

Not really.

“Actually,” laughed Akihito, nervousness seeping into his voice. “I think you are right. I think I should head home and eat dinner.”

He swirled his office chair, getting up and walking quickly towards the door, only to feel heat of another body close behind him and then a large palm slapping the door, blockading his exit.

“Or you could join me for dinner, so we can have a nice chat.”

“A chat about what?”

“Work, mostly.”

Akihito lifted his nose, his eyes gleaming defiantly at Asami. “Thanks but no thanks, I'd lose my appetite if I had to eat across from you.”

Asami chuckled – a deep rumbling sound that made Akihito shudder. “Oh come now, it would be good practice then – you'll have to eventually eat with me in the vicinity.”

Akihito didn't budge, glaring right up into Asami's face, who seemed to enjoy the staring contest, his lips pitched in a smirk.

“If you don't want dinner, how about we have some dessert?”

“What- mmph!”

He was not expecting the man to kiss him. But god, was he secretly glad he did. Those confident lips brushing his made his heart hammer as the man took full control, playing him like a fiddle. The music Akihito made only indulged the man more, keeping the kiss firm and insistent. Until Akihito jerked away, his lips swollen a pretty pink color as he glared up at the man.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“I told you, having some dessert.”

Akihito knew his cheeks had to be a vivid pink color by now. “You pervert! This is sexual harassment in the workplace!”

“It's not really sexual harassment since you seem to be enjoying it.”

Akihito felt his thighs rub, his half-hard dick twitching in agreement. But he swallowed the arousal down as he grit his teeth, eyes narrowed in on his subordinate. “I'm going home! Do not follow me and do **not** touch me again.”

Akihito walked out, practically waddling due to his erection, aware of Asami's eyes on him the whole way to the elevator. Once inside and the door closed, Akihito leaned against the wall, looking up the off-white ceiling and dull yellow light. Asami had really kissed him back there. But why? What was that going to do for his standing in the company? Did he really think he could sway Akihito with sex on the table?

Akihito colored at the mere thought of sex with Asami – Asami, whose kiss was masterful and had Akihito heated up before it even began. He cursed to himself as he left the building, heading towards the limo where Suoh and Kirishima stood awaiting him. As he got in, he could swear he felt Asami's eyes still on him and the ghost of his lips still brushing his own.


End file.
